


Try, Try Again

by phoenixwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Better second time, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: It all goes to hell when the boxers come off.In which an awkward, fumbling first time is followed by a much better second time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/155729397809/anyany-nsfw-awkward-sex) for awkward sex on the YOI kink meme. I didn't get all the details in the prompt, but I think I included most of them.  
> Beware of awkwardness and unintentional fluff (the fluff just writes itself with these two).

It’s a clusterfuck from start to finish. Victor finds that word vulgar and hates it, but it’s the only suitable term to describe the whole experience.  
  
The kisses, as always, are great. The lazy making out is great. Grinding against each other is great. They get tangled up a bit when Victor tries to take Yuuri’s shirt off, but after the clothing is successfully removed Victor gets to run his teeth over Yuuri’s nipples, so that’s also great.  
  
It all goes to hell when the boxers come off.  
  
Victor takes a long minute to look at Yuuri. He’s seen Yuuri naked before, in the onsen and while changing, but seeing him like this is new. All Victor wants to do is turn the man beside him into a quaking, pleasured mess, and he lets his instincts drive him as he reaches out to grab onto Yuuri’s cock and pump with a firm grip, but instead of a moan of pleasure Yuuri hisses in pain and Victor pulls back.  
  
“Too hard,” Yuuri manages to get out.  
  
“Ah, sorry,” Victor apologizes. He forgets that not everyone likes a little sting and burn as much as he does. He bends down to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “Let me try that again.”  
  
Yuuri nods, and Victor manages to keeps his wits about him enough to slick his hand up with the lube they had bought earlier to help with the friction. Yuuri moans and it’s such a pleasant sound, but he halts Victor after a few minutes. “Not going to be able to stick to the plan if you keep doing that,” He warns Victor, who doesn’t need to be told twice. Victor brings him in for another kiss, and removes Yuuri’s glasses before they end up crushed. He places them on the nightstand before flipping onto his stomach and smirking at his fiancé.  
  
“Want to get me ready?” He asks, and wriggles his ass in the air. Yuuri playfully pounces on top of him and Victor laughs. Those laughs soon turn to moans of his own as Yuuri nips at the back of his neck. He stretches out beneath Yuuri and plants his face into a pillow. What a lovely place to be. Victor hears the click of a bottle cap, and then feels the intrusion of Yuuri’s finger.  
  
“Ah!” Victor jumps. Yuuri pulls his hand back.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, did I do that wrong?” Yuuri asks.  
  
“ It’s cold,” Victor says. “It’s okay, just let it warm on your hand first.”  
  
Yuuri hesitates, then asks, “Can I try again?”  
  
“Of course,” Victor agrees, “But you have to kiss me first.” He turns his head and tips it up, arching into the kiss when Yuuri bestows it. It recalibrates everything a little and makes Victor relax again. The second attempt is better. Yuuri’s skilled with his fingers, and is open to Victor’s instructions. By the time Yuuri’s worked up to three fingers, he’s learned how to crook them just-so to make Victor arch his back and moan in pleasure.  
  
“Turn over,” Yuuri says, and Victor’s glad for the chance to look him in the eye again. Victor wraps his fingers around Yuuri’s thick cock and pumps as Yuuri fishes for a condom in the night stand. Yuuri lets out a delightful sound that makes Victor shudder, but as Yuuri reaches over he loses his precarious balance and topples off the bed. He ducks his head forward enough to miss hitting it on the side of the night stand, but his back isn’t so lucky. Yuuri hisses when he lands on the floor.  
  
Victor scrambles to the edge of the bed. “Yuuri? Are you all right?”  
  
Yuuri rolls his shoulders a few times. “Um, I think so. Can you check my back? It burns a bit.” Yuuri climbs back up and sits at the edge of the bed, angling his back towards Victor.  
  
“It’s not bleeding,” Victor says, and he sweeps away some of the flakes of skin. “But it’s scratched.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Yuuri says. He holds up the foil wrapper.  “I got it anyway.”  
  
Victor frowns. “Yuuri, are you sure—”  
  
“Yes,” Yuuri cuts him off. He clenches his jaw. “Yes.”  
  
Victor hates seeing that tension in Yuuri’s frame, so he tries to kiss it out of him. He’s not sure if it works, but when they break apart Yuuri’s breathless and noticeably more at ease. He carefully tears the wrapper open and unfurls the condom, but it bunches up and Yuuri sighs in frustration. The second attempt does not go better.  
  
Yuuri lets out a cry of frustration and says something in a dark tone that Victor is almost sure is a curse word in Japanese.  
  
“You never practiced with a banana?” Victor jokes. Yuuri frowns at him. Uh-oh. They’re entering the danger zone. Victor’s had a lot of sex; probably not as much as the tabloids like to claim (he does have to sleep sometimes and he is a professional athlete with all the work that entails), and probably not as much as say, Christophe has, but he’s experienced. And despite what the tabloids print, Victor’s always cared about his lovers, even if only for the night he spent with them. He likes having fun, and he likes being the reason other people are having fun. If his experienced has taught him anything, it’s that being willing to laugh at yourself goes a long way to having a good time. Seeing Yuuri getting this frustrated is not a good sign.  
  
“I don’t think it’s the right size,” Yuuri mutters.  
  
“Here, let me—” Victor tries to help, but Yuuri jerks away.  
  
“Victor. You know the condom’s too large. A regular size condom, and it’s too large for me. I know I’m small, okay?”  
  
Victor frowns. Yuuri’s penis is on the smaller side, yes, but still within the normal range for an adult man, and he says as much.  
  
“Maybe,” Yuuri says, “Maybe within normal, but who can’t even use a regular size condom?”  
  
“Lots of people, I’m sure,” Victor says. “Here, let me,” Victor repeats, and this time Yuuri doesn’t push him away. It’s not an ideal fit, but Victor thinks it’s good enough that members of safe sex initiatives wouldn’t ostracize them. Though he makes a mental note to find a different size later.  
  
“Still sure about this?” Victor asks as they lie back down. He knows that Yuuri’s wanted this for awhile—he knows, because they’ve talked about it— but the lead-up hasn’t been great so far. He wouldn’t blame Yuuri if he decided to call the whole thing a wash and try again some other time.  
  
“Yeah,” Yuuri says, “Are you?”  
  
Victor reaches up and presses a kiss to the underside of Yuuri’s chin. “Of course.”  
  
“Are you sure I can. . . “ Yuuri glances away, suddenly shy. “Um. Are you sure I can pleasure you?”  
  
“Of course,” Victor repeats. He runs a hand through Yuuri’s hair. “It’s not the size, it’s what you do with it,” He says with a wink. Yuuri squeaks and hides his face in his hands.  
  
“I cannot believe you just said that,” Yuuri says. “Never again.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Victor agrees. It hadn’t been his intent to humiliate Yuuri. The quicker they can move on from this topic, the better. Victor uses his flexibility to his advantage and hooks his knees over Yuuri’s shoulder. He grins at his fiancé. “Come on, show me what you’ve got,” he urges, hoping to take Yuuri’s mind off his previous comment.  
  
Yuuri laughs, but a flicker of anxiety passes over his face. Yuuri moves forward and Victor can feel the pressure between his thighs. He smiles up, encouragingly, and Yuuri makes a delightful little “oh” as he presses into him. Yuuri slowly rolls his hips, testing the movement.  
  
“Yes, yes, there you go,” Victor encourages. He’s a little out of breath — it’s been awhile since he’s done this—but the sensation of having Yuuri inside him is enough to distract him from the ache. He realizes his hand is still in Yuuri’s hair and tugs at it as Yuuri starts rocking.  
  
“Ow,” Yuuri says, stilling his movements and reaching up to rub his head. “Why did you do that?”  
  
Victor’s face falls. “You didn’t like it?”  
  
Yuuri shakes his head and Victor desperately wants to kiss, but the angle makes it too difficult for that. “Sorry, sorry,” Victor apologizes, not for the first time tonight. “I forget not everyone likes what I do.” He flashes Yuuri a dazzling smile, hoping he’ll be forgiven.  
  
“It’s okay,” Yuuri murmurs, “Just not again.” His face wrinkles in concentration and Victor just wants to make him relax. He racks his brain for the right thing to say. A well-timed thrust makes Victor’s mouth drop. _Yes, there we go,_ Victor thinks.  
  
“Mmm, you give it to me so good baby,” Victor says, and immediately wants to take the words back. How on earth did that phrase ever leave his mouth? Those are the words from badly lit porn films, _not_ something Victor Nikiforov would say in bed. And _baby_? Victor’s liberal with his terms of endearment, and he knows Yuuri likes them, but Yuuri is most assuredly not a baby person. Love, yes. Darling, yes. Any number of Russian terms of endearment, yes. Sweetheart, maybe. Baby, never. Yuuri’s features scrunch in disgust, but he apparently takes pity on Victor because he lets it slide.  
  
“Ah, Victor I’m going to—” Yuuri’s sentence cuts off as he comes, the whole thing over blissfully quickly. Yuuri immediately rolls off Victor, ties off the condom, throws it in the trash, and then curls up in a ball on the bed.  
  
Victor hasn’t always gotten off every time he’s been with a partner, but even those times he’d generally had fun. Knowing that he could take someone apart and give them satisfaction was sometimes enough, even if that meant jerking off alone in the shower later. But Yuuri just looks so _miserable_. Victor knows asking Yuuri to get him off would probably go a long way at making Yuuri feel like less of a failure at this, but his arousal is gone once he sees how upset his fiancé looks. Victor drapes himself over the younger man and hooks his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t hide,” Victor chides.  
  
“Victor,” Yuuri whines. “That was horrible.”  
  
And Victor, the eternal optimist, can’t even argue with him. Because it was bad. So, so bad. It’s not the most regrettable sex he’s ever had (because he loves Yuuri, and could never regret anything they do together), but it’s pretty high up on his list of Worst Sexual Experiences. It doesn’t bother Victor too much because he hopes in time he’ll get to put memories of them wrapped up together on his list of Best Sexual Experiences, but Yuuri doesn’t have the same framework to think of it the way he does. What bothers him much more is seeing Yuuri start to shrink back in on himself. His fiancé is nothing if not a perfectionist, and has a tendency to want to get it—whatever “it” is—right on the first try.  
  
Victor scoots closer to Yuuri on the bed and kisses his cheek. Yuuri’s eyes snap open. “We’ll get better,” Victor reassures.  
  
“You’re not—you’re not rethinking our engagement, are you?” Yuuri asks.  
  
Victor’s not surprised that’s what has Yuuri worked up. One day, he’ll finally thoroughly convince Yuuri that he has no plans to ever leave. For now, though, it’s more important to reassure his fiancé about their immediate situation. Victor laughs. “Of course not. Have some faith in me, solnyshko”.  
  
“Sorry,” Yuuri says, and slumps against Victor’s chest. Victor runs a hand through his thick, dark hair.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For everything! Ugh, I’m just so embarrassed.”  
  
“Well,” Victor replies, his need to soothe Yuuri’s wounded pride taking precedent over anything else, “it’s all up from here! Congratulations, you’ve now almost certainly had the worst sex of your life. And at twenty-four! Some people don’t hit that low point for _decades_. Think of how much pressure that must be. And yet you never have to worry about that again!”  
  
Yuuri snorts, then sighs. “Isn’t sex with the love of your life supposed to be amazing and perfect?”  
  
“The love of your life, hmm?” Victor teases. For the first time since he curled up in the fetal position, Yuuri looks up. His face is redder than Victor’s ever seen it, which is saying something, but Victor takes the eye contact as a good sign.  
  
“You know you are,” Yuuri says. He’d probably flush further if it was physically possible at this point.  
  
“That’s good,” Victor says. He reaches for Yuuri’s hand and kisses the ring that lives there. “Because you’re the love of mine too.”

* * *

  
Victor wakes up the morning to an empty bed, and he panics for a split second that Yuuri really did run away after last night’s events. He calms when he hears the water from the bathroom running, and scrolls through his phone to see what he’s missed since last night. As soon as Yuuri returns, Victor pulls him back down on the bed.  
  
“Victor,” Yuuri protests half-heartedly.  
  
“Now I can do this,” Victor says, kissing him. He doesn’t try to hold back. He has a plan, damn it, because he is not going to let Yuuri wallow in the misery of their horrible first attempt. “Mint. Tasty,” He says when they break apart. Yuuri grins and straddles him.  
  
“So I was thinking,” Victor says nonchalantly into crook of Yuuri’s neck, “That there’s a benefit to you being on the smaller side. And that benefit is—” He takes a break from his sentence to suck and bite gently at the flesh below him, and Yuuri moans, “—that I’ll be able to make you feel so good when I go down on you.”  
  
Yuuri’s breath hitches. “Is that an offer?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Victor hums. “And I have an idea.” He moves back on the bed so he’s sitting against the headboard and pulls Yuuri towards him. He’s glad Yuuri, despite last night’s embarrassment, didn’t feel the need to dress in anything other than his underwear. Victor wants to take them off with his teeth, so he does.  
  
“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Yuuri grumbles as he watches.  
  
“Ah, but what a way to go,” Victor replies before he licks down the accented line of Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri’s only semi-hard, so he wraps his long fingers around and pulls until Yuuri’s making those delightful sounds again. Victor gives a long, slow lick up from the base of Yuuri’s erection, then leans against the headboard and tugs Yuuri close to him by the hips.  
  
“Go ahead,” Victor says, licking his lips. He knows his intent is clear when Yuuri’s breath hitches again.  
  
“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks, sitting up a little higher on his knees.  
  
“Definitely,” Victor answers. “You can pull my hair too. I like it a lot more than you do.”  
  
Yuuri huffs a laugh at that. “You’re not just giving me the chance for payback?”  
  
“No,” Victor insists. “I like it. A lot.” He licks his lips again. “You can be a little rough.”  
  
“Okay,” Yuuri says, “Okay.” He pushes forward until his cock is at the part of Victor’s mouth. Victor wraps his lips around it and moans, bobbing forward and swallowing until he reaches the base. Yuuri’s thighs shake on either side of him and Victor can tell he’s holding back, but not for long. Yuuri gives an experimental push forward and Victor tries to hum encouragingly around the girth in his mouth. Yuuri seems to gain confidence at that. He yanks Victor’s hair— _hard_ , and it hurts, but Victor loves the burn—and directs Victor that way, tugging and then pushing his head away. Soon it’s too much for Victor to do anything but take it and let Yuuri use his mouth.  
  
Yuuri’s steadiness falters and Victor knows he’s close. Yuuri releases his grip on Victor’s hair, though he keeps his fingers threaded through the silver strands. “I’m so close,” Yuuri pants, “Can I come in your mouth?”  
  
Victor pulls just far back enough to answer. “Please.” Yuuri jerks Victor’s head again and pushes it down. Seconds later, Victor feels Yuuri’s release spill down his throat. Yuuri sits back as he swallows and pets his hair. Victor leans forward and presses his head against Yuuri’s stomach.  
  
“Victor,” Yuuri says, “That was amazing.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Victor murmurs into Yuuri’s stomach. His throat is sore and raw, but the sight of Yuuri unraveling was worth it.  
  
“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks, sinking back beside him. “It wasn’t too rough?”  
  
“Goldilocks,” Victor croaks out.  
  
“What? Oh,” Yuuri laughs. “Just right then?”  
  
“Just right,” Victor confirms. He glances at the clock on Yuuri’s nightstand. “It’s still early, though. Want to go back to sleep.”  
  
“All right,” Yuuri agrees. He shifts them both so they’re lying side by side again and pulls the covers up. Victor falls asleep with Yuuri still petting his hair.  
  
When Victor wakes up again, the bedroom is washed in golden rays. He can hear Yuuri breathing beside him. “What time is it?” He asks without opening his eyes.  
  
“We’ve got about two hours before anyone expects us to be anywhere,” Yuuri says. “And it’s an off day. So you can keep sleeping. Or. . . “ Yuuri’s voice goes small, like he’s a bit nervous, “You could open your eyes.”  
  
Isn’t that an interesting prospect. Victor grins, knowing Yuuri must have a surprise in store for him. He makes a show out of stretching and sitting up on the bed before he opens his eyes, and blinks when he sees the sight in front of him.  
  
“Hi,” Yuuri says, a blush rising to his cheeks. Victor can guess the source of that blush, because Yuuri is lying on the bed and fingering himself. His knees are bent at an angle, thighs open and inviting, and Victor’s never seen anything so tantalizing in his entire life. Yuuri drizzles more lube on his hand and adds a third finger. He sighs as he scissors himself open, and Victor is mesmerized by the sight.  
  
“Hello,” Victor replies when he finds his voice again, “What are you doing?”  
  
Yuuri squirms under Victor’s gaze and clutches at the sheet with his free hand. “Isn’t it obvious?”  
  
Victor chuckles and leans over to kiss him. Yuuri sighs into it and Victor can’t stop smiling. “Maybe, but I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“Well,” Yuuri drawls, “I was hoping if you ever woke up you’d fuck me.”  
   
Victor palms at Yuuri’s stomach and Yuuri giggles a little. “I guess I could do that.”  
  
Yuuri shoves a foil packet at him. Victor lazily strokes himself to full hardness before ripping the packet open and smoothing the condom out in one fluid move. He’s suddenly very glad they fell asleep naked again. Victor straddles Yuuri so he can reach the spot behind Yuuri’s ear that always produces a shiver. “How do you want me?”  
  
Yuuri stops what he’s doing to wrap both his arms around Victor. “Just like this,” He says, and Victor’s a lucky, lucky man. There’s no better sight in the world than Yuuri underneath him, already flushed down to his groin, and looking up at him with open desire.  
  
Yuuri tries to kick his legs up, but he misjudges the distance and they fall back on the bed without ever making contact. Victor has a brief moment of worry that they’re about to have a repeat of last night when Yuuri chuckles beneath him. “Second time’s a charm,” Yuuri promises, and Victor helps him adjust so that they’re pressed flush together. Victor pours a generous amount of lube in his hand and slicks himself up.  
  
“Can I?” He asks.  
  
“Yeah,” Yuuri breathes out, “Yeah.”  
  
Victor moves cautiously, wanting to minimize any sudden pain. Yuuri draws his brows together and Victor pauses, worried.  
  
“Keep going,” Yuuri encourages. “I’m okay.”  
  
It takes some work, but Victor props himself up enough to place a kiss to the center of Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri feels so good and warm around his cock, and he has to tamper down every instinct to roll his hips as he gives the other man time to adjust. Everything just feels so much; he knows it must be tenfold for Yuuri, who’s never done this before.  
  
“You okay?” Victor asks once he’s fully inside. Yuuri cranes his neck back.  
  
“Ah, it’s—it’s different,” Yuuri says. “Overwhelming.”  
  
“You want to stop?”  
  
Yuuri shakes his head. “Just give me a minute.”  
  
Victor can see on Yuuri’s face the moment he exhales and starts to relax into it. Yuuri rolls his hips up, like he’s testing the motion, and Victor can’t help but to moan as the sudden movement. Yuuri flexes his hips again, and Victor starts moving slowly to meet him.  
  
“You can—” Yuuri pants, shakes his head, then barks out, “You can move more.”  
  
Victor’s still tentative in his movements though, and Yuuri narrows his eyes and huffs at him. “You _should_ move more.”  
  
“So bossy,” Victor says, but he listens anyway. Yuuri feels so good around him, not only where they’re locked together but also in the arms and legs Yuuri has wrapped around Victor to pull them close together. Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut and Victor watches in delight as the muscles in his abdomen flex from how Victor’s rocking against him. “So bossy, and so gorgeous.”  
  
Yuuri opens his eyes again growls. It might be the best sound Victor's ever heard. Yuuri pushes up on his elbows, stares at him, and then shoves him back a little.  
  
“Wha—” Victor starts, but he never gets to finish the word because Yuuri pushes them apart, flips him on his back, and sinks back down on his cock with a grimace. Victor opens his mouth to ask if he’s all right when Yuuri smirks down at him and shoves his chest into the mattress. Every time Victor tries to rise, Yuuri pushes him back down. Victor has no desire to get up, but he pretends anyway just so he can feel the power of Yuuri pushing him down over and over.  
  
“Looks like you’ve found your Eros again,” Victor says. He grins up at his fiancé. Confidence is a good look on Yuuri.  
  
“I had a good coach,” Yuuri replies, and grinds down on Victor with renewed vigor. Yuuri’s knees squeeze around his hips and Victor gives up any remaining control he has. He’s more than happy to let Yuuri set the pace, and Yuuri rides him like doing so is the most important task in the world. It’s too much for Victor to handle, and it’s not long before his orgasm hits and he cries out Yuuri’s name.  
  
“I like it when you say my name like that,” Yuuri whispers into the shell of Victor’s ear, and Victor moans again. He’s aware that Yuuri knows exactly what those words do to him.  
  
They shift a bit and Victor discards the condom before flopping back down on the bed for what feels like the hundredth time in the past twelve hours. They haven’t left Yuuri’s bedroom since dinner with Yuuri’s family the previous night, but Victor’s not complaining. “You exhausted me again,” He grouses.  
  
“Sorry,” Yuuri chirps. Victor knows he isn’t sorry at all. He glances down at Yuuri’s still-throbbing erection.  
  
“Want me to take care of that for you?”  
  
Yuuri shakes his head. “Later, maybe. Honestly right now I’m just starving.” His stomach growls if to prove a point, and he stares at Victor pointedly.  
  
“Right, I’m getting you food,” Victor says. He pulls on a pair of fresh boxers and ties one of the inn’s robes around him. He spends a few minutes in front of the mirror trying to compose his face and flatten down his hair in a way that doesn’t say, _“Hey, guess what me and my fiancé just did!”_   Not that Victor would mind anyone knowing. He likes being Yuuri Katsuki’s. Sadly, Yuuri has more dignity than he does. Once Victor declares himself semi-acceptable, he pads out towards the kitchen, unable to keep from humming under his breath.

* * *

  
  
“Did anyone see you?” Yuuri asks when Victor returns with a handful of food. Victor pats the top of Yuuri’s knee and Yuuri shuffles so there’s room for both of them to sit on the bed. Yuuri grabs an apple and bites into it.  
  
“No.”  
  
Yuuri grins. “But you wanted someone to, didn’t you?”  
  
“I can’t help it if I want to show off a little,” Victor whines. Yuuri rolls his eyes, and Victor kicks his leg gently. “So,” He says, “I ordered some of the snug fit condoms online.”  
  
Yuuri chokes. “What?”  
  
Victor chuckles. “You heard me. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t you want to try again? Especially after last time.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Yuuri says, slumping across Victor’s chest as he nibbles on some of the cheese Victor had lifted from the kitchen. “It _was_ a lot better.”  
  
“So much better,” Victor agrees, and Yuuri laughs. Victor presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “See, I told you. Only up from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me about YOI or anything else over on [Tumblr](https://burningphoenixwings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
